


two times merlin thought gwaine was going to kiss him + one time gwaine does

by yeehaw_heehaw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Gwaine, Episode: s03e08 The Eye of the Phoenix, M/M, Magic Revealed, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_heehaw/pseuds/yeehaw_heehaw
Summary: as the title says





	two times merlin thought gwaine was going to kiss him + one time gwaine does

The first time it almost happens, Gwaine is drunk. Merlin and him talk about their fathers, and then Gwaine’s hand is on his shoulder and his eyes move down to look at Merlin’s lips.

For a fleeting moment, Merlin thinks Gwaine is going to move forward to fill the space between them, but then Gwaine is falling back in Merlin’s bed and hitting his head against the wall.

Merlin squashes down his disappointment. It’s probably for the best anyways, Merlin thinks.

*

The second time it almost happens, he and Gwaine are going after Arthur to save him from certain death. The night is frigid, the ‘pheasants’ are screeching in the distance, and Merlin wants nothing more than to move closer to Gwaine.

He says, “Arthur’s lucky to have us,” and Gwaine replies, “Not Arthur.”

It has Merlin turning his head away from the fire to look back at Gwaine. Gwaine is watching him, and he can see Gwaine’s expression grow softer, and Merlin hopes he didn’t imagine the way Gwaine leaned ever so slightly closer to him.

But Gwaine doesn’t do anything other than that, so Merlin doesn’t do anything either. He looks back to the fire.

*

+1

Gwaine finds him on the ramparts after the sun has gone down. Merlin’s swinging his legs back and forth over the edge while he looks down at the few lights coming from the lower town.

“Careful there, Merlin,” Gwaine speaks quietly. He moves to sit next to Merlin, close enough that their arms and legs are pressed against each other.

Merlin looks down to where their legs are touching and thinks back to the Perilous Lands, remembering how he wanted to move to be this close to Gwaine.

Gwaine nudges Merlin’s shoulder gently with his own. “So what’re you thinkin’ about up here, all alone?”

Merlin looks to the red cape covering Gwaine’s shoulders. “There’s a lot changing,” he whispers, “It’s just a lot to take in, I suppose.”

“Good changes, I hope?”

Gwaine’s not quite able to hide the hesitance in his voice, and Merlin’s heart hurts to think that Gwaine would think he’s unwanted.

“Of course,” he replies. He laughs. “Gwaine, you’re a  _ knight _ now.”

Gwaine laughs with him. “I’m a knight. Who’d have thought, eh?”

“I’m glad,” Merlin says. “I’m really glad you decided to stay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They’re both watching each other now, and Gwaine’s eyes move back and forth between meeting Merlin’s eyes and looking down at his lips. This, Merlin thinks, this is it.

Gwaine’s lips are soft when they meet his, and Merlin thinks he’s never experienced anything better. He moves his mouth with Gwaine’s, but then they break apart far too soon for Merlin’s liking. He vaguely wonders if there’s a spell he can use so he can go without air for longer.

Gwaine’s forehead rests against his, and when Gwaine whispers Merlin’s name, he can feel the hot air move across his own lips.

“I always hoped,” Merlin whispers, “But never thought that...”

Gwaine finds Merlin’s hand. “I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you, Merlin. But I couldn’t until I knew I’d be able to stay with you.”

Merlin smiles and moves his free hand up to stroke the side of Gwaine’s face gently with his thumb. “Me too.”

Gwaine’s free hand moves up to hold Merlin’s hand, and he turns his face to kiss Merlin’s palm.

“You truly are magical, Merlin.”

Merlin would laugh at Gwaine’s words if it didn’t send a bolt of terror through him. He tenses, but before he can move away Gwaine’s hand is moving to Merlin’s shoulder to keep him in place.

“Your secret is safe with me, Merlin,” Gwaine insists, “I would never do anything to harm you.”

Merlin whispers hoarsely, “Thank you.”

They’ll talk about Merlin’s magic later, of course, but as Gwaine connects their lips again, Merlin is content with leaving that discussion for later.

**Author's Note:**

> google: how to write kissing


End file.
